New Year's Resolutions
by PhoenixFire Lia
Summary: Okay, I know I'm late on this one and I haven't been writing as much, but hey, saving the world is kinda more important. Another thing written when I should be learning.


New Year's Resolutions

"I want more vacation! We didn't get enough vacation!"

"We had a week, what more do you want?"

"Maybe two weeks, a month?"

Hard to believe that whining is coming from Joe, the supposed mature one, and he's being yelled at by Cody. 

"So…who wrote New Year's Resolutions?" Lia asked, changing the subject. Everyone groaned. Nicki grabbed the sheet of paper from Tai's hands. 

"I'm reading them!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Tough cookies, Taichi. One: I will get my goggles back. Two: I will be the leader of the Digidestined again. Three: I will prove to Matt that Davis is not my Mini-Me. Gee Tai, real great resolutions."

"Shut up. Matt, gimme yours."

"Hell no, man."

Tai took them anyway. "One: I will kill Jun. Two: I will come up with a name for my band. Three: Nicki, did not! What's that all about?"

"Nothing!" he and Nicki said simultaneously as Matt took Sora's resolutions.

"Hey!"

"One: I will get a new lucky hat. Two: I will have more personality. Three: I will stop yelling at Tai over hair stuff. That was lame."

"Damn you, Ishida!" Sora snapped, taking Mimi's resolutions. 

"This should be good. One: I will keep the same hairstyle for more than one episode. Two: I will get some fashion sense. Three: I will stop wearing gigantic shoes."

Mimi pouted and yanked Izzy's laptop from his hands, reading off the screen. "One: I will be more color-coordinated. Two: I will start saying 'prodigious' again because Yolei can't have the group catch phrase. Three: I will not let Ken be the genius of the Digidestined. Real smart, Izzy."

"Well…these are Joe's," he said quickly. "One: I will show up in episodes more often. Two: I will keep my cell phone on at all times. Three: I will open a chain of coffee shops…hey, I have the hair for it." 

"T.K.'s resolutions, ooh," Joe teased. "One: I will stop wearing stupid hats and using Patamon as a hat. Two: I will kill Davis. Three: I will figure out why the Howells took all those clothes for just a three hour tour."

"Kari, lemme see! One: I will stop wearing spandex. Two: I will get rid of Davis…somehow. Three: I will just shut up and become queen of the digimon. Uh, I kinda want you to keep the spandex," T.K. said. Kari took Davis's resolutions, much to his chagrin. 

"One: I will get Kari. Two: I will get Kari. Three: I will get Kari."

Everyone started twitching. Davis leaned over and plucked Yolei's from her hands. 

"One: I will get Ken to like me. Two: I will get T.K. to like me. Three: I will get boys in general to like me. **…**" Everyone started twitching again. Yolei groaned and took Cody's sheet of paper. 

"One: I will drink more prune juice. Two: I will put Upamon on Ritalin. Three: I will stop pinching Yolei. When did you pinch me?"

"That episode with the soccer game where you were squeezing Poromon like an accordion. Here's Ken's list. One: I will get new purple tinted sunglasses. Two: I will lock my door and windows from now on so scary women with weird hats and hairy control spires don't break into my room at night to use my computer. Three: I will be the world champion bubble blower."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I read Willis's list. One: I will be an official Digidestined that has merchandising and web shrines. Two: I will get more than a mention on the show and the movie that got really cut so it sucked. Three: I will find a belt for Bunny in Jeans…a.k.a. Galgomon." 

"And I read Lia's, I get the message. One: I will write many more fanfics and BTW I did write that Austin Powers thing but it didn't want to post. Two: I will kill Jun and any other potential Matt stalkers, he's mine, so there. Three: I will figure out why Wizardmon is still dead because a bunch of other dead digimon including half a Devimon came back and he didn't and it's not fair."

"And the last set, Nicki's. Oh joy and rapture. One: I will officially announce that I quit Team Rocket…"

"Check that off, we just did it."

"Two: I will find a real live yellow pineapple laptop for my very own. Three: Matt, did too!"

"Did not!" he countered.

"Did too!" Nicki shrieked. 

"What is that all about?" Willis asked. 

"Inside joke. You wouldn't understand."

**So there you go, a bunch of late New Year's resolutions I wrote up during Latin class cuz I was bored and didn't want to hear about the infinitive form of a verb. No flames, no spam, no knowledge of why Wizardmon is still dead, no knowledge on the point of Archnemon and Mummymon plotting in Chinese restaurants that are somehow in Japan. Ja ne! **

_ _


End file.
